Power devices form the foundation of power electronic technology. In many application (e.g., power converters, LED drivers, etc.) power devices are controlled to periodically turn on/off under by a control circuit. When power devices and the control circuit are encapsulated in a single package structure, the volume of the power supply can be decreased, and the use of periphery electronic components can be reduced, in order to facilitate miniaturization, and to lower power supply costs.